A dog's Life
by Burnt Roses
Summary: I was doing good, Not. I had never gotten in so much trouble before lunch,” Sirius. Sirius is mad, angry, and confused. Everything he does and everywhere he goes points to how much he needs his friends. And he is determined to ignore it. R and R please
1. Doing Good

I looked at the brown hair and a straight back in front of me. I made a face. Her best friend was dating me now and I was pretty sure I loved her we'd been going out for a week (way over the usual limit of three days) and the only person who still didn't like, or tolerate, me was her.

I don't understand why I care either. She isn't anything special, brown hair, grey eyes. But, hell I care that she like, or dislike, me more than I care about my girlfriend. Even I know thats wrong, I know you should care about your girlfriend more than her friends. But I fall asleep thinking about this… this _wench_ and wake up thinking about her too.

Something had to be done but what….. Some one tapped my shoulder.

"Sirius, why are you staring at Addy?"

"Huh!" I asked staring up into the brown eyes of my girlfriend. "Hey Liz" I said.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"What? I can't say hello to my girlfriend?" I asked attempting an innocent facial expression.

"No." Elizabeth said staring at me. "Why were you staring at Addy?"

"Don't worry he was making faces at her," James mumbled as he passed us his arm around his new girlfriend, Katy Black, my twin sister.

Liz laughed and I sighed inwardly, full of relief. I knew why I had been staring at Addy but if I told Liz, she would never understand. How could I tell my girlfriend that her best friend plagued my dreams. How could I tell Liz that I hate her best friend's guts. How?

I stood up as Addy did. She called to Liz and Liz grinned at me then trotted off to walk with Addy. I steamed to Remus. "What she can't bear to be seen walking with me, unless we're walking around at dark? She doesn't even lean on me if she's scared. She leans on Addy! What am I here for then?"

Remus opened his mouth and I quickly said.

"Don't answer that question. You wouldn't want to hurt my tender feelings."

Remus snorted and changed the subject, "What is James trying to prove?"

"What?" I asked.

"He's going out with Katy. But I thought his life _would never be complete_ without Lily?" Remus said.

"He's making her jealous," Peter said.

"Meaning he's using my sister?" I asked angrily.

Peter squeaked and said, "I didn't say a thing!" and he left our presence.

"James Bryan Potter!" I roared.

Remus looked at me and then to James, who had yet to hear me.

I stomped up to him. "Katy, leave," I said icily. One can always tell when I'm mad by the tone of my voice. This was not a time to mess with me, but she did.

"I don't have to go anywhere."

I whirled on her, "Oh yes you do."

She looked at me, looked at James and then stormed off to go walk with her friends.

"Sirius calm down," Remus said soothingly. He had seen the way I had just treated my twin sister. We were really close and we never got into arguments.

"Mate, what was up with that?" James asked.

I put my hand on his chest to stop him from going anywhere. "You will explain to me what in your _right_ mine made you think it would be okay to _use _my sister?"

James paled. "Wha--- I'm not---"

I put my hand up to silence him. "I don't want any excuses. I want a reason," I told him. "You owe me the truth, Potter, and you know it."

James hung his head, "I was trying to make Lily jealous,"

"You can use any other common _'ho_ to make Lily jealous. You cannot use my sister!" I yelled at him.

Lily's face paled and then reddened angrily and she ran off to the dormitory.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" James yelled at me.

"I DID?" I bellowed angrily. "I don't know James but last time I checked that was all you," and I walked out the Great Hall doors.

Remus looked sympathetically at James. Very rarely did he catch my wrath but when he did it was over something largely important to me. This time he had crossed the line and Remus worried about us sometimes….. okay a lot.

Anyway back to me. I was storming out making my dramatic entrance and I grasped the door handle and I pulled the door it wouldn't budge.

I grasped the handle with both hands braced my feet and threw all my weight into the task of opening this door. As I struggled many passing people laughed. Then bright red with embarrassment I took a deep breath, turned the door handle, and pushed. The door swung open. "Damn it," I muttered as I rushed out of the hall.

Back inside the hall Remus looked after me, looked at James, looked back out the door and then back at James. Then he walked up to the Gryffindor tower to do his homework during our free period.

Now, back to me.

So anyway I was walking aimlessly around the grounds growling at anyone who attempted conversation.

I ended up in front of the broom shed. I walked in and roared. Liz was snogging Brian Davies a _Ravenclaw_ "ELIZABETH!" I roared pulling her away from Brian.

She looked at me fearfully, "Sirius I'm so sorry,"

"Are you?" I asked.

"Ye—"

"Are you truly?" I asked again.

She hung her head her black hair hanging over her shoulders.

"Well then, do me a favor and _never_ speak to me _ever again_," I said icily. This day just kept getting better and better, I thought sarcastically.

Brian grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around, "You have no ri—"

But as he had whirled me around I punched him in the jaw.

Elizabeth screamed, "Sirius leave him alone,"

I looked at her, "I told you never to talk to me," and I left (this time rembering to push instead of pull).

I turned to my animagus form and ran for the forest. As I walked through the forest dejectedly I accounted my losses for the day. "By first period I had yelled at James. By second period I had broken up with Elizabeth, and punched Brian Davies. I was doing good, Not. I had never gotten in so much trouble before lunch,"

Then I heard a voice and I looked around. It was beautiful singing but I couldn't hear exactly what it was saying, something about following and mind clearing and a whole lot of junk. Then I started to hear it better.

Follow the path of gold

see it in your mind

You may be destined

To fight the enemy of old

Follow our voices

Pure as silver

Listen close and

Follow us towards the river

Fairies of light

Fairies of dark

Fairies all gather here

And hear the plight

Of one who's dark

With a heart of light

So hey I mean, what's there to lose. I followed the voices, they were kind of like drawing me towards them.

Finally, after what seemed like no time at all, I reached a small clearing with a river running through it. The singing began to die down and as I stood in the shadow of the trees. I heard a voice in my head. "Come join us in the clearing m'dear."

I walked forward into daylight and looked around, "Er. Where are you? And er who is us?" I asked.

"'Us' is the centaurs. And we are right here,"

I yelled as six female centaurs materialized around me. The tallest, and most beautiful, centaur stepped forward. I felt the urge to bow, and did so.

"You have been having a rough day so far, young one," She said looking kindly down at me.

I nodded to astonished to speak.

"We wish to tell you that this will be a day that you will look back on and wish for. This next mortal week will be the easiest of the rest of your life."

I winced if this were the easiest then how bad are the rest going to be? I did not like the picture I was getting.

But the picture kept forming, I saw me falling through a black veil and not coming out the other side, I saw me protecting a scar headed boy that looked like James. I saw Remus bouncing from job to job. I saw James lifting the veil of a red headed bride, and I saw my hands lifting another veil. I saw a young James look-a-like being born. I saw a flash of green light and James's blank face. I saw numerous other images that flashed by to fast to be seen.

I looked at the centaurs and they were gone. I felt like crying and somewhere a voice told me to just go ahead and cry. I looked up at the sky, and saw that I had been standing there longer than I had thought.

I changed my form sat back on my haunches raised muzzle and howled for all I was worth. Then I turned around, my tail up like a banner, and headed for the castle.


	2. Feeling The Thunder

Chapter Two

"What the hell is your problem?" Addy asked me that night in the common room.

I looked at her innocently for once, I think at least.

"You broke up with Elizabeth. I thought you really liked being her girlfriend?" she asked me still angrily.

"You seem to be doing a pretty good job of being her boyfriend. I just thought I shouldn't be in the way of something that just seemed so….right." I told her keeping a straight face.

She stood there looking at me shocked. I don't think, looking back, that before then I had ever, _ever,_ spoken an unkind word to her.

I stood up from my chair by the fire stood in front of her then I walked around her and walked into my common room. She turned to watch me walk up the stairs her mouth hanging open.

I flopped on my bed and stared at the hangings over my head blankly, nothing ran through my head. James walked in his face pale and doleful. "Hey."

He looked up at me and then back down at his feet, "Hey."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Everything. It looks like I'll be looking up for the rest of my life. Everyone's mad at me! Your sister, you, Lily, Addy, Elizabeth, Lily's friends, Katy's friends. You all have reasons though and it's making me feel like a total screw up."

"You mean like more of one then usual?" I asked angrily.

He looked at me strangely, "What's up your ass?"

"Everyone! Everything! Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't just put on this earth for God's amusement. Well guess what I'm pretty goddamn tired of this little dance. Have a nice life!" and with that I got up and started past him.

"Sirius, where are you going?" James asked me grabbing my arm.

"Away from here. This planet, this life, I give up!" and with that I wrenched my arm from his grip and left the dorm room. I ignored all the death glares I was getting from Addy's crowd and left for the astronomy tower.

When I got to the tower and this girl from Ravenclaw was standing on the rim of the North Tower, her red hair whipping wickedly in the wind and rain.

"What are you doing?" I called over the rumbling of the thunder.

She turned to me her purple eyes sparkling happily, "I love storms, can't you just _feel_ the power radiating from the core of the storm?"

I looked at her and thought "holy crap she's crazy" but then she beckoned to me to stand on the rim next to her. As I stood on the rim with this crazy girl I did actually feel the power in each rumble of thunder vibrating up the tower. I saw the lightning dancing on the lake, felt the sting of the rain being whipped onto my body by the wind. I was daunted and enchanted by this power and I looked at the girl next to me and she had her arms outstretched like she could fly.

Laughing a flung my arms out as well and leaned against the wind and rain. My hair whipped around my face and the girl next to me screamed out of pure emotion. I must have stayed out there with that girl all night just leaning against the wind and feeling the seemingly infinite power of the thunder storm. Thank god the next day was Saturday.

As we leaned against the rim of the North Tower, clothes and hair soaking the clouds began to clear away, breathing heavily we both looked at each other and smiled.

"What's…your….name?" I asked panting.

"Devin. What's yours?"

"Sirius," I answered.

"Oh," she said quietly.

I looked into her eyes and saw a mixture of mingling pleasure from the storm and dismay at having been in the North Tower with me. "Sorry," I said not sure what I was apologizing for.

She looked up into my eyes and said, "I always thought that you were the hugest playboy in Hogwarts. That you couldn't go five minutes with a girl without using a pick-up-line or hitting on her. But you just spent 12 hours without doing that."

"I did you just couldn't hear me," I joked and she laughed and I felt light hearted for the first time in two days.

Then the door burst open and Brian was leading a giggling Liz into the tower. She stopped giggling when she saw me though.

Dev looked between me and Liz and said tentatively, "Hi liz."

"Hi," she said looking at me.

I looked at Liz with cold, hard, grey eyes and then I got up and walked through the door ramming my shoulder into Brian's.

He looked at me angrily rubbing his shoulder. "What the hell is your problem, Black?"

"You," I said at what I hope was a cold, toneless voice.

Devin looked between Brian, Liz, and me then smiling weakly she ran after me. "Sirius! Wait up."

I stopped and turned around to wait. As she reached me I turned around and we walked side-by-side.

"What happened back there? What did I miss?" Devin asked me.

"Liz was my girlfriend until yesterday afternoon,"

"She replaced you pretty fast," Devin said.

"You're not getting it! She was going out with me and him at the same time," I told Devin.

"That is _totally_ not like Liz at all!" Devin said outraged.

"I thought so too. And you know I really liked her too," I said glumly.

Devin nodded understandingly. Then she brightened, "But if she did then she didn't deserve you then."

I shrug unbelievingly.

"Race ya' outside!" Devin yells and sprints off in the direction of the Entrance Hall.

I sprinted after her and drew even she turned and grinned at me. I grinned back as we ran out the doors into the puddle on the stairs to the castle.

She slid and almost slipped but I caught her. And she stomped her foot spraying my already soaking school pants.

She grabbed my hand and led me off down onto the grounds where she promptly scooped up a handful of mud and threw it at me.

"Oh, it's on now," I said. Bending and scooping up some mud I got some full in the face. I wiped the mud away from my eyes and slung my mud at her.

Our mud fight went on till late in the afternoon when we both slumped against and oak tree by the lake.

When we finally made our way back to the castle it was lunch time and both of us are starving.

Remus looked at me as I sat next to him my school clothes covered in mud and soaking wet he asked me, "What the hell, padfoot?"

"Mud fight," I said before loading my plate and shoving food in my mouth.

"With who?" James asked.

I mumbled my answer through a ham sandwich and chips.

"That's disgusting!" Lily called down the table at me.

I opened my mouth and said, "Aahhhh!"

"You're so immature!" Liz called.

"So are you," I called back swallowing.

"Did you guys break up or something?" Remus asked.

I nodded and put more food in my mouth. "Been up all night, didn't have breakfast, I could eat a million giants!"

"Why were you up all night?" Remus asked me.

"Just hanging around up in the North Tower," I said vaguely before I caught Devin's eye and I stood up. "See you guys later!" I called out and walked out of the Great Hall with Devin.

"Who's she?" James asked a little jealously.

"Devin Clearwater. She's a Ravenclaw," Remus told him.

"I suspect that she was the reason that he was up all night on the North Tower," James said a little more assured.

"It's not what you're thinking," said Remus. "She's very religious. She wears to rings on her left hand. The first one is removed when she gets engaged and the second one on the day of her marriage. They remind her to wait."

James looked at Remus, "How'd you know that?"

"She blew up at Brian Davies about it once," he answered shrugging.

James once again looked slightly jealous and resentful.

Me and Devin were sitting under an oak tree by the lake and talking about ourselves.

"I come from a normal family, siblings: a sister named Kimberly who's 12 and a brother Mark who's 20. Everyone knows your family," She said smiling at me.

"Oi! Sirius!" James yelled half way to the tree.

"What?" I called back.

"Ummm. Do you know what night it is Sirius?" James asked.

"Saturday….Oh! Crap sorry Dev gotta run!" I said tonight was full moon and I forgot. What kind of friend was I?

Me and James sprinted towards the castle as the sun set big and red behind us. The whole time I was kicking myself, how could I be _such _a _bad_ friend?


	3. Malicious Moony

Chapter Three

James didn't speak to me the whole way back up to the castle. I really didn't mind that much to tell the truth.

When we got there Remus was leaving the castle limping and pale.

I grabbed his shoulder reassuringly and he looked at me with haunted eyes and I knew the transformation was already starting. Knowing how much he hated to be avoided I stood firm with my hands on his shoulders.

I looked at James, "You and Peter come out later. I'm gonna make sure he makes it to the shack and get Devin off the grounds."

James nodded, "Be careful, Padfoot."

I nodded my eyes back on Remus's. I walked out next to him, supporting him. Devin was walking up and I said, "Please stay away from us and go up to the castle now."

She looked at me, "Are you guys OK?"

"We're fine get out of here! Up to the castle! Now!" I was freaking in my mind. _What if he transforms now? What if she sees us go into the willow? What if she tells the whole school that there's something wrong with Remus? What if Remus attacks her?_

"Fine." She said looking more than a little hurt by the way I was treating her.

"Look, alright, I'm sorry but you have to get to the castle," I said in the kindest voice I could muster.

The sky was dark now and I could see half of the moon. Remus shuddered next to me. "Devin. DEVIN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I yelled as Remus gave another shudder and moaned.

"What's wrong with him?" Devin asked stepping closer.

"Devin! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU GET HURT!" I was yelling now and she was getting more and more determined to stay.

Then by an unseen force we were both thrown away from Remus. I landed on all four of my feet. I had transformed and so had Remus.

Devin lay on the ground staring at me and Remus horrified.

I barked at Remus defiantly running a little and then looking back and barking.

Remus looked at me, then at Devin lying on the ground and then back at me.

By now I was barking frantically trying to draw attention away from Devin who was petrified with terror.

Remus advanced on Devin, who looked at me helplessly. I had no choice. I honestly hadn't wanted to, but I did.

I rushed at Remus and slammed right into him. We both yelped and landed splayed on the ground. Remus growled at me but then headed back towards Devin.

I stood over Devin and growled protectively. Remus bared his teeth at me and I stood there growling deep in my throat.

Remus launched himself at me and I stood on my hind legs to meet him in the air. Which is not an easy feat since he works out, and therefore is almost as muscled as me.

We collided and rolled. Devin got up and sprinted for the castle. James and Peter came running out as she went running in. James looked after her and then saw me and Remus locked in a treacherous battle that would be put down in history books under the chapter about me and my gorgeous strength ahem fight that I would remember thanks to scars I still have for the rest of my life.

James quickly transformed and charged at Remus antlers down. Remus yelped as he collided with James's antlers. I was feeling really bad because this was all my fault, somehow. When James trotted over to me I growled at him.

Peter and James led a limping Remus to the womping willow and I trotted behind. Suddenly I had an idea and I flew off towards the Forbidden Forest.

Remus growled and ran after me. When I looked back and saw him and saw James and Peter almost at the womping willow I knew they wouldn't notice till it was too late. I was on my own as I entered the Forbidden Forest.

As I raced onto the path I wondered if I would ever come back out. I whirled around once I reached a clearing on the path. When I heard and saw no sign of a werewolf I took a deep shaking breath. Maybe he hadn't followed me; Maybe James had seen him leave. Then I felt sharp pains shoot across my back. I howled with pain.

Remus was on my back biting into my neck. I persevered that if I made it out of here I was gonna give Remus I good kick in his crown jewels. I growled and jumped twisting in the air landing on my back and smashing Lupin into the ground.

By doing this I accomplished two things: I was not being ridden by Lupin (which was highly embarrassing) and I was in control, or more accurately in a position to hightail it elsewhere. Forgetting my plan entirely I sprinted into the thick underbrush of the Forest.

I could hear Remus thrashing around behind me which was almost entirely more than I could stand. I had no idea where I was going and I was bleeding profusely from my neck and back where Remus had collected some damage.

I didn't really want to do him any harm because he wasn't himself. But the dog part of me was begging to be allowed to fight him. Knowing we were evenly matched I figured this was a bad idea. But if I kept running I might run into something much worse than Remus. I didn't even want to think about the possibilities.

What were my options, the DATDA teacher was always going on about listing options. My options: Run or fight. There you go. I mean its not like there was anything else I could do. If I transformed back and used magic… well I'd lost too much blood for a human to be able to live without so I would collapse and then be killed by Remus or left to die by the world. I didn't honestly like that option.

I was beginning to get dizzy, terribly dizzy. I couldn't tell if I was even running straight or if I was running in a circle. I could be chasing my tail for all I knew.

Devin's POV

I ran into James and looked at him. I must look a mess I thought. My hair must have been filled with twigs and leaves. My eyes were wild with terror and I brushed past him inside.

I ran into the castle and just ran to the one place I knew someone I trust resided. I ended up at a gargoyle who looked at me sinisterly.

"A password! I should have known I couldn't just waltz into the Headmaster's office!" I despaired. And then the last person on earth I wanted to see came waltzing up the stairs.

"Devin Clearwater can I help you?" Professor McGonagall asked me.

"I _need_ to talk to Professor Dumbledore immediately," I said to her carefully and out of breath.

"About what?" Professor McGonagall asked.

I sighed. I should have known she would ask. I put my hands behind my back and thought a spell in my head. "He told me to come but he left out how to get into his office. I obviously knew where it was but he didn't tell me the password." Funny I didn't really mind lying to Professor McGonagall. I held out the note to her.

"Butterscotch," Professor McGonagall said grudgingly. I reached for the note but she yanked it away. "No I think I'll be keeping this thank you,"

I shrugged, "Okay." With that I walked onto the moving staircase and rode up to Professor Dumbledore's Office.

I burst into the room and exclaimed, "Oh professor thank god you're here!"

"Ah, Devin how are you?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Absolutely petrified!" I exclaimed and began the whole starting when Sirius had left with James earlier tonight and then how Sirius had told me to go to the castle. I ended with how Sirius and Remus had been fighting and I had fled.

Dumbledore eyes widened as I told my tale. "So Sirius, Peter, and James are all out on the grounds with Remus?"

"Yes and something happened to Sirius because he became a dog too," I repeated.

Dumbledore nodded. "Stay here, alright Devin?"

I nodded. "Where are you going?"

"To help Sirius. I can feel now that he is in danger." With that he swept out of his office leaving me to sit safely there.

Sirius's POV

I was getting weaker and weaker as I ran. I knew that I would not be able to hold my transformation together for much more time.

As I was running I could here Remus gaining behind me and I was beginning to feel defeat gaining as well. I knew that running was draining my energy but I couldn't think of anything else to do.

After a few more minutes of running I collapsed. I heard a popping noise and I saw a familiar face cross my line of vision. Then I blacked out.


	4. You'd Think He'd Want To Miss Classes

Dumbledore's POV

As I apparated next to Sirius I saw his eyes roll up into his head. I was too late the only thing I could do for him now was to get him out of the forest and up to the castle.

But then I heard rustling in the undergrowth a few yards away and new that Remus would come bursting into the clearing soon and I should get him back under the supervision of his friends.

So I sat down by Sirius's unconscious body. As Remus prowled into the clearing from behind me I heard the growling.

"Remus I advise against attacking me. I may be old but I can blast you before you reach me," I told him. I sent red sparks up into the air so that the boys could find Remus and I set myself up to wait for them to arrive.

Sirius groaned and looked up at me his eyes getting blanker by the moment. Sirius was in to much danger to sit around and wait for the other boys. I had a decision to make and both of them put my students in danger.

Sirius's POV

"Just give me a sign anything to show me that what I am doing is helping you," I heard Madame Pomfrey muttering. "This has never happened to any student before and I hope it never happens again. Three whole days!"

"WHAT!" I yelped sitting up fast and promptly retching all over my bed clothes.

"That would be a sign. Thank you Lord," and she bustled away.

"Three whole days?" I yelled after her and I got no answer.

"Sirius!" someone squealed and threw herself at me. Ugh it was Elizabeth. I had the sudden urge to retch again. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was touching me or that she had practically knocked me off my bed.

"Get off me," I grumbled.

"Oh Sirius, as soon as I heard what happened I realized just how much I need you in my life! And I just knew that if you didn't make it through this I would just die!"

"Ummm,"

"Oh you don't have to say anything I know you feel the same way," Elizabeth gushed.

"That's the thing, Elizabeth. I don't feel that way."

"What?" she said pulling her face away from my shoulder, thankfully it was really starting to ache.

"Get. Off. Me."

"What are you saying?" She asked me. She looked like she was going to cry.

"I am saying: Get. Off. Me. My body aches like there's no tomorrow and you are putting all your extra heft on it," Now I know that was mean. I'm not stupid, contrary to popular belief, since seconds after Elizabeth left Addy poked her head in.

"Look, Sirius I have to tell you something." She said.

"What?" I asked warily.

"The reason I was always so mean to you was because I was jealous of Liz. I didn't want you to hurt her though, because she's my best friend."

"Excuse me?"

"I was jealous and I liked Elizabeth to much to break things off with her or flirt with you," Addy told me.

"How long?" I asked. I was gasping for breath like I'd been hit with a bludger right in the stomach.

"I dunno, like third year."

"But, we're in sixth year," I croaked out.

"Uh-huh," she said watching me warily.

Then, thank Merlin, Devin walked in.

"Oh, Hi Addy! Am I interrupting something?" she asked looking between us.

"NO!" I shouted at the same time as Addy said, "Yes," rather snobbily.

"I'll go," she said uncomfortably and turned around to leave.

"Don't bother," I told her affecting a sort of bored voice. Yet, I was anything but bored I was scared out of my mind at what would happen if Dev left us here alone.

Immediately she ran to the bedside and flung her arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry, Sirius. If I had known at all what was gonna happen when I ran from your side last night I would never have left!"

"Why? So you could be lying in a bed next to me? Yeah right," I told her touched at how much she cared. No other girl I'd ever met, besides Lily, had ever cared about how she acted affected me. "Anyway I'm used to it," I told her nonchalantly looking around the hospital wing.

"Remus left yesterday," Devin told me.

"Who said thats who i was looking for?" I asked trying to seem kind of natural.

"I just kind of figured..." Devin said looking at her feet embarassed. "Um, how long has Remus been..." Desperately i tried to stop her but i couldn't make eye contact. "A werewolf?"

I put my head in my hands as Addy flipped out.

"How come no one told _me_?" she asked. "Am I just not important enough in your lives to be told that one of my friends is a _werewolf_?" As Addy kept ranting and raving Devin looked at me and said.

"Wait. She doesn't know?"

"Apparently not," I heard myself saying through my hands since i had not yet picked my head up.

I heard an ear-piercing scream and jerked my head up. Remus had walked in and Addy was screaming and pointing at him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY," she was practically sobbing with fear.


	5. Jealousy

"Er, what's wrong with her?" Remus asked. "I know I'm not quite as good-looking as you and James but I've never gotten this reaction from a girl before."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU WEREWOLF!" Addy shrieked. Obviously she didn't see the humor in this statement. Remus didn't find any humor in her statement either.

"YOU TOLD HER?!" Remus yelled at me. "I knew you liked her but honestly Sirius I thought that our friendship meant more to you then a girl that you'll fuck and forget in a week." He looked really disappointed in me and I felt like absolute shit.

Meanwhile, Addy is still screaming her head off and Devin is pointing her wand at Addy from behind her. She put her finger to her lips and then said, "_Obliviate_."

Almost immediately Addy stopped screaming and looked blankly at Remus for a moment. Then she turned back to me and said, "So, I've liked you for a really long time is basically what I'm trying to say."

Now it may not seem like it, but this all happened very fast and so you'll have to forgive me because I looked at her blankly and just asked, "Why?"

Addy looked at Devin and then at Remus. "Well I'd really rather tell you in secret," she said winking at me seductively.

For a minute that was almost enough. Just with that wink and the promise of a secret rendezvous I was ready to jump out of bed, retching or not, and follow her wherever she wanted to go. But then I got that feeling you get when you see someone… well someone like Snape for instance. Someone who hasn't showered in the last four months and probably won't until after the next two months. Nope, I definitely wasn't going anywhere right now.

"Maybe later," I said trying to sound flippant even thought I just threw up in my mouth. I snuck a glance at Remus who still looked steamed and one at Devin who was spinning her wand like a baton and sitting on the bed next to mine. At a first glance she looked like she wasn't listening but when you looked closer you could see she was _really_ trying not to look happy that I had turned Addy down.

Addy looked put out, "Oh. Okay I guess. I'll um see you later." She waited a minute for me to say something but I couldn't get my stomach under control so I just nodded feebly and she left.

Devin giggled and said,"You can throw up now, Sirius."

I opened my mouth to ask her how she knew but everything I'd eaten in the last five years came out instead. I made a face, "Gross!"

"No kidding," Devin said to me grinning.

"I still can't believe you told her!" Remus said smiling a little at Devin. "She's just one of your many fuck 'em, forget 'em girls."

"Remus you gotta believe me I didn't tell her. She was just wrong place, wrong time. I swear! I didn't tell her!"

"He really didn't, Remus. I did on accident. I thought she knew seeing as your friends and everything so I just asked Sirius about your umm…"

"Furry little problem," I supplied being the gallant gentlemen I am.

Devin grinned. "Yeah you're er furry little problem in front of her."

"Oh sorry," Remus apologized to me. That was the great thing about Remus when he was wrong about something he swallowed his pride and apologized. Unlike some people that currently I wasn't speaking to.

"No hard feelings, mate." I told him reaching out a hand.

He walked forward and grasped my forearm grinning again. Now at this point I'm gonna have to admit that even at the risk of damaging the reputation of my manhood, Remus is a pretty good looking guy when he grins. The only reason he doesn't have a girlfriend is because of the werewolf thing. So really I don't blame Devin for looking at Remus with admiration in her eyes. But that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be jealous though. One girl treats me like a person, an individual, and she ends up falling in love with Remus. I was really starting to think that maybe the centaurs were horribly wrong about me wishing for this week. Because so far it sucked ass.

They left together a little while later and I felt a twinge of jealousy as Remus said something to her and she laughed.

The next day Lily came to see me.

"Hey. How're you feeling?" she asked me sitting down in the chair and smiling sadly at me.

"Loads better actually." I looked around uneasily.

"Oh yeah! I talked to Madame Pomfrey and she said that you could leave tonight after everyone goes to bed." Lily is the only person who knows about my fears of hospitals and doctor's offices.

I would've hugged her but I was coming off a sleeping potion and that I always makes me puke when I sit up. Instead I grinned from ear to ear, "You're the best!"

Lily grinned at me and said, "I know. But I've got to go. I have an essay to finish." She bent down and kissed my forehead. When she stood up I saw James glaring at me from the doorjamb where he had obviously just walked in.

"Sorry for interrupting," he said icily, "Carry on." After that little… display he walked out

Lily shook her head.

"Idiot. Even though I'm mad at him I'm not the kind of guy who breaks the Marauder's Code just because I'm pissed he used my sister. It's not like they even did anything. They were going out for an hour.

"Yeah and does he really think that I would really make-out with you?" Lily teased.

"He does feel threatened by my dazzling beauty." I joked with her.

Lily waved and grabbing her bag she walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Alright. I suppose if you can stand up without throwing up then you can leave." Madame Pomfrey told me as she straightened my bed side table.

"Alright!" I said punching the air excitedly. I knew better than to jump up immediately because then I'd have to stay another day.

Madame Pomfrey walked away muttering, "You'd think he'd want to miss classes."

I stood up slowly and I prayed silently to thank god for the lack of vomiting. I checked my appearance in the mirror and I grinned. I had some really nice scars from Remus. Some on my neck from his teeth, and my favorite a scar running vertically down my cheek. That one had the look of newly healed skin. Madame Pomfrey new me to well, she knew to leave me a scar.

I've always thought that scars give a face personality. This one just made me look cool today though. I left the Hospital Wing and decided I would go to see McGonagall and see what I missed. I headed towards the Transfiguration room thinking that maybe she was still there. Plus, I needed to snitch her book because I lost mine and hadn't sent for a new one yet. When I got there though I wished that I had just sent for my book immediately upon losing it.

I walked in on Devin and Remus snogging themselves silly. They quickly pulled apart as I stared at them.

"Uh Sirius.." Remus started.

"Don't let me stop you," I said achieving a sense of bravado. "I just need a book 'cause I figured Remus would be using his. Apparently not." I thought about attempting a grin and decided that would be pushing it. "Since it seems that Remus'll be busy for a while I'll just borrow yours, okay buddy?" and I turned around and fled before I made an even bigger fool of myself than I already had.

Instead of going to the common room I went to the astronomy tower. I could feel a storm brewing and I wanted to try the storm thing again. When I got there, I stood and watched the rain pour down for a while. Then I got up the courage and I stood up on the ledge and I felt the trembles of the thunder and I saw the lightening on the lake. I flung my arms out like I was going to fly away. I was being soaked to the bone and I'd only been there for ten minutes.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" someone asked.

I turned around to see Remus and Devin looking at him. Devin was smiling a little goofy but Remus was looking at me like I'd sprouted an extra five heads.

I was still pretty pissed that they'd been snogging each other. To be honest with myself, I had no claim on Devin. That didn't mean that I couldn't be pissed, right? Right.

"He's feeling the thunder," Devin told him smiling dreamily. "Can't you?"

"Well no," Remus said cocking an eyebrow at me.

"I'm um, gonna go. Leave you two alone," I think I may have achieved an unaffected tone of voice.

"Aren't you going to stay and feel the storm?' Devin asked me like she cared.

"I've felt enough," I said and immediately regretted my tone of voice. She looked hurt but I had to stick to what I said. I turned and left.


	6. Better Off Dead

"Thursday morning," was the first thing I thought when I woke up. Two days of classes with Remus and Devin together. "Great!" I mumbled sarcastically. Not even to mention the fact that I was mad at Liz. James was mad at me over a Lily thing and so I couldn't sit with any of them. That left me Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's or Addy.

"Hi Sirius!" Addy whispered to me as I slid into the seat next to her. I was late to History of Magic but its not like Bins cared. The man was oblivious.

I nodded to her.

"Wanna meet me after class and I'll teach you a little something more useful then this shit?" Addy suggested.

My eyes fluttered. "Holy Shit! How is this girl horny during _History of Magic_?" I thought to myself. The way she was wearing her school shirt was making me horny though. Addy was wearing a very low cut tank top and her school shirt was unbuttoned over it. "Yeah okay," I heard myself saying.

"Great," Addy said sliding her chair closer to mine.

I put my head down on my desk and fell asleep. When the bell rang, Addy took my hand and pulled me towards a broom closet down the hall. I closed the door after us.

She stood close to me and touched my scar, "That scar is _so_ sexy!"

"Oh, er, thanks." Addy had already started unbuttoning my shirt. I wasn't helping her I was to busy taking off her clothes.

I won't tell you what happened in there because to tell you the truth it was a fuck. It doesn't even deserve to be sex. It was a fuck and I don't want any recollection of what happened.

She helped me button my shirt when she was finished. I felt gross and sick. I thought when I finally had Addy it would feel like it felt with the other girls I'd fucked, satisfying. I felt used and I felt unclean.

"Sirius, baby, that was amazing," Addy said to me.

I turned around and walked out of the broom closet to find Remus and Devin across the hall talking. "Perfect," I thought. Not only do I see them when I feel like shit but also I had Miss. Tagalong with me.

"Sirius, baby, where are you going?" Addy asked as she came up beside me.

Devin looked around at me.

"Get off me."

"Baby," she whined loudly at me.

"Shut up," I said to her gruffly.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Addy asked me indignantly.

"You're making a scene," I said coldly and then I walked away. I stalked past Remus who was unaffected thinking this was how I treated the girls who fucked me. He was wrong though. Devin looked disgusted. I looked at her as I walked past.

Devin ran up behind me, "What the hell was that?"

"What," I asked her. I was still angry about the night before.

"Is that how you treat all the girl's you date?" she asked.

"First off, we aren't dating. We fucked," she flinched at the word. "It was just a fuck. Second, why does it matter?" She had flinched when I said fuck again. "What is wrong with you stop fucking flinching!"

"Stop saying that word!" Devin yelled at me angrily.

"Stop acting like a fucking virgin!" I told her.

"I am a virgin!" she yelled. "You, you Bastard!"

I laughed in her face. "I wish."

She gasped.

"You have no idea who you're talking to. You don't know anything about my life. So next time you try and insult me be a little more creative why don't you?" I turned to walk away.

"Sirius," she said quietly.

"Fuck off," I told her.

She turned bright red and stalked off past Remus and he ran after her calling her name. For a split second I wasn't jealous of Remus. But, as she turned around to wait for him the feeling came rushing back to me. "Fuck," I muttered and I ran down the hallway towards the north tower. It was quickly becoming a hideout.

As I burst through the tower door I staggered right through the door and over to the rim and stood on it. At this point if I lost my balance I wasn't all that worried about it. I looked at the view of the grounds. From this height you could actually see Hogsmeade. The mountain behind Hogsmeade jutted straight into the sky and we had always called it the erection. None of my friends, the marauders, had ever been up the erection. That was when I decided that I would be the first marauder, ever, to climb the erection.

Having decided this, I had a purpose, a purpose to get down from the ledge of the North Tower and run down the flights of stairs that would lead me to the entrance hallway. As I was running down the stairs by the Ravenclaw common room Devin was about to step through the tapestry.

She turned around as I raced past her. "Hey Sirius!" she called.

I just grinned at her over my shoulder. I had a purpose and I didn't care anything about her except that I really liked her. Just as I'd hoped, a little bit, she ran after me. You don't have to tell me, I know, I'm a shithead.

"Sirius, where are you going?" Devin called as she tried to catch up with me.

When I got outside the school I transformed and ran in my animagus form. Guessing that it was still me she ran after the big, black dog onto the path out of the school towards Hogsmeade.

When we got there I transformed back to myself and waited for Devin to catch up to me. "Why are we here, now?" Devin asked me.

"I am going to climb this here mountain," I told her.

"You're going to climb the erection?" she asked me skeptically.

"Yeah and you can either go and see if we're lucky enough to get a lightening storm on the way up or you can go back home to Remy-poo," I said and I started up the mountain. I could here her stumbling along behind me

"Can I ask you a question?" Devin asked me. I could here her huffing behind me. We'd been climbing for a little over an hour.

"Yeah," I consented.

"Do you plan on climbing all night and all day?" she asked me still breathing hard.

"Course not. There's a cave up here somewhere and we can stop and sleep until the next morning then we'll keep going." I told her looking around for the little cave that could be seen from the ground.

"So I take it this means that you won't be going to classes tomorrow?" Devin said stopping suddenly. I turned around to look at her.

"Uh, no. I'm not going back to that school until I climb this erection."

"Why? Why is this so important to you?" Devin asked me. She looked a little horrified at the thought of missing school to climb a mountain.

I turned around and started going up the mountain again. "Sirius!" she hissed. "Sirius!"

I didn't stop to wait though because I knew she would tell me this was crazy and I don't think I could take that right now. I needed this purpose in my life. Finally I stumbled over the last rock I could see the crack that was the opening of a cave. I'd been up this high before. I helped Devin up over the rock and pulled her into the cave after me.

"What is going on?" Devin asked me. "This isn't just some whim of yours is it?"

"No, I need this." I told her looking away. I was embarrassed that I almost jumped off the Astronomy Tower.

"What happened this afternoon?" Devin asked me.

"Nothing."

"Tell me," she persisted.

"I don't want to talk about it," I told her. I really didn't I wasn't trying to be coy.

"Would you just fucking tell me," she yelled, frustrated. I looked up at her as she grinned at me. "I'm trying not to act like a virgin."

I smiled at her. "What was your question?"

"What happened this afternoon?" she asked again her grin disappearing and the concerned look back on her face.

"Well up until this afternoon I had been in love with Addy. Then this afternoon we fucked. Umm but afterwards I felt disgusting and used. Unclean almost. So instead of staying and talking with her for the rest of the day I left. I was pissed because ya' know I really liked her and I was expecting her to be the most amazing I've ever had. Then I… never mind I don't want to talk about it okay!" I yelled at her and I left the cave.

I stood out on the rock and looked down at the rocky slope longingly.


	7. The Perfect Storm

Devin didn't come out after me. I figured she didn't really care that much anyway. So I stared out over Hogsmeade as it started to rain. Finally, Devin slid out of the cave and came to stand next to me.

"What happened this afternoon?"

"Well after I argued with you I went… look it's no big deal," I laughed trying to cover up and make light of the conversation. "Did you manage to stay awake in History of Magic? He might as well be dead," I laughed.

"No one might as well be dead. Don't say stuff like that." Devin implored worriedly.

"Yeah, no one but me," I muttered quietly.

Devin's eyes widened "What did you just say?"

"Shit!" I thought to myself. "Nice going Black." I transformed into my animagus form and sprinted up the slope into the darkening sky. "She probably thinks that you're some sort of suicidal psycho! Nice going!" I thought to myself

",,",,",,",,",,",,",,

I ran as fast as I could up the slope for as long as I could. I never truly stopped. Every once and a while I would slow down and walk for a little while but then I would begin to run again. I would stop to drink from the puddles that formed from the rain that would come at night. I reached the highest cave five days after I began this journey. I decided to shelter under an outcropping of rock for the night. I knew that I must look gaunt because of the lack of food. Then began the most terrifyingly awe inspiring night of my life.

I heard rumbles of thunder and I felt them travel through the mountain. Flashes of lightening would flash and five minutes later the earth would tremble with thunder that cracked like a whip. Soon the sky would be split in half by a flash of lightening and simultaneously thunder would rumble deep in the earth.

I looked out at the purple sky that roiled angrily with the pent up fury of the storm. The rain beat down on my skin and wind whipped around me. I soon became soaked with the rain drops as I watched the lightening salsa across the sky and felt the thunder roar through my body.

",,",,",,",,",,",,",,

The next morning I woke up shivering and my clothes were still soaked through. I finished my descent and I took out my pocket knife.

On the very top of the erection I carved the words, "Padfoot, 1975" and just for good measure I drew a smiley face. I stood back and looked at my handiwork. I nodded with approval and turned to look at the view.

I must note sadly, in the interest of the truth, that the view was not as spectacular as the view from the Astronomy tower. So a little disappointedly I began my descent of the erection.

",,",,",,",,",,",,'',,

When I reached the cave early in the morning, it was a dark and raining pretty hard I looked in to make sure that Devin hadn't left anything behind and I saw Devin curled up against a wall. Her eyes were shut, a sure sign that she was sleeping. I sighed. I really liked watching her, too bad she was my best mate's girlfriend.

She stirred and looked out at me and screamed bloody murder.

I realize now that I must have looked a sight. I hadn't eaten in over a week, I was soaked to the bone, and I was pale from lack of sleep. At some point during her scream she must have recognized me because she stopped mid-shriek and catapulted herself into my arms.

She pulled back a little bit as I felt my arms go numb from her death-grip on me, not that I was complaining. "I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure what you would do. I didn't know if I should go after you or leave you to your own devices." Devin took a deep breath. "I was so worried about you," she smiled at me.

I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She quickly opened her mouth for me and I slipped my tongue in her mouth. Almost immediately though she pulled back and said, "I'm so sorry… Remus… I can't, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," Only I did it was the feel of her in my arms and the way she had looked when I saw her waiting in the cave for me. It was uncomfortably silent for a little while until I was struck by a brilliant idea. "Hey c'mon, lets go down to Hogsmeade and I'll buy you breakfast, I know _I'm_ starving! Plus we need to celebrate the first successful Marauder expedition to the top of the erection!"

",,",,",,",,",,",,",,

At the restaurant

Devin grinned, "So, you did it then?" she asked excitedly. "Which night were you on the top of the erection?"

"The night of the big thunder storm," I told her. She looked at me confusedly. "What?"

"Sirius. There wasn't a thunder storm. At all this week," Devin told me her face confused.

"What d'you mean?" I asked her. "It was the biggest storm I'd ever seen!"

"There wasn't a storm at all. It was cloudy a lot and there was some rain but no thunder or lightening," Devin told me still looking confused.

I was really weirded out, but I laughed and said, "How do you think people are gonna react to us being gone for eight days together?"

"I don't know but I hope no one's too weird about it. It's not like we did anything," Devin said a little worriedly.

I grinned as I thought about our kiss but I reassured her, "Yeah, exactly."

",,",,",,",,",,",,",,

As we walked into the Gryffindor common room that night, after spending the day in Hogsmeade, everyone stared at us.

"Sirius," Devin whispered helplessly to me.

"Remus! My good man! I promise I didn't touch you're girlfriend. She's all yours!" I cried across the room where Remus was glaring at me.

He forced a smile at me and then said stiffly, "Devin can I go on a walk with you, now?" Devin gulped and nodded. When she turned and looked at me her eyes reminded me of those of a caged animal.

I quickly made a decision and preceded her out of the common room. She quickly guessed what I was up to and said, "Go back inside, Sirius! This has nothing to do with you. Go back inside."

I felt hurt but I knew I had to do this, "This is my fault. I made a point to run past the Ravenclaw common room in hopes you would be there and you would come after me. Then instead of sending you back I let you come. I let you come with the full awareness that we would be gone for weeks together."

Devin stared at me shocked, "What?" Then Remus came out and glared at me.

"If you excuse me, Sirius, I'd like to have a private conversation with my girlfriend."

"Moony it wasn't her fault. It was mine…" I only got this far because then the guy that I admired for his control blew a fucking gasket.

"Oh, I have no doubt that this is your fault! You don't have any respect for other peoples relationships! You just fly through life and you don't care who you end up with because no one matters to you but yourself!"


	8. The Marauder's Code

**AN: oh god. I don't even know if anyone is reading this anymore but hey. I figured it was worth a shot and I wanted to write it so thereeee**

**Hope you likeee. Leave me a message :)**

I felt like I'd been smacked, "Remus…I…"

"Just SHUT UP!" Remus yelled at me before he turned his back grabbed Devin's upper arm in what looked like an extremely tight grip and towed her away from me.

My mouth was hanging open in shock. I'd _never_ heard Remus so angry, ever. And I couldn't understand why me going on a little trip with his girlfriend would make him angrier than me telling Snivellus that if he poked the knot on the wimping willow and walked through the secret passage way everything would become clear to him.

Well there was one thing left to do. If Remus was mad at me and I couldn't talk to Lily cause James was mad at me and seemed to be under the impression that I was sleeping with her and Peter was always clueless and didn't ever have any ideas.

I walked back through the portrait hole and walked up to my sister who was sitting with her best friend, Jamie Bell, "Katy…"

"Sirius. I don't feel like talking to you right now."

"Katy look I have no idea why you're angry with me!" I said exasperatedly, "but I…"

"Look. Sirius, please just leave me alone!" Katy said looking up at me with her grey eyes and there was a an expression in them that Sirius had never seen in his sister's eyes.

"Katy…. Are you.." I began to say before she cut me off.

"Sirius!" and then her tone changed to one that, if she wasn't a Black, I might have described as pleading, but Black's don't plead so when she Katy said quietly her grey searching me identical one's, "Please."

I averted my eyes from her and nodded. I only had one option now, and I wasn't pleased by what that option was. I walked over to the fireplace where the Marauder's always took the best chairs, "James. Can I…talk to you?"

James looked me up and down his hazel eyes heated, "I suppose. If you felt it was necessary."

The way he had said that made me hit some sort of breaking point, for what reason I'm not sure, "James Bryan Potter you are an ass! As if I would actually betray you and sleep with Lily! Can't you see past your own fucking nose! You've always meant more to me then that!" I hissed at him and then I turned around and, with all the dignity a broken man can muster, I began to walk out of the common room.

When I got halfway across the room, everyone knowing something had just happened between us but not being able to hear just stared, and then I heard movement behind me, "Hey Sirius!" James said and he ran up behind me and put an arm around my shoulders, "C'mon mate," he said and led me out of the common room.

We grinned at each other and as we were walking through the hallway James looked at the floor turned bright red and said, "I'm really sorry 'bout the whole Lily thing. I just get so jealous of you guys being friends sometimes."

"You know when you're not being an ass she does sorta like you. And at the very least you're both friends. And sometimes when you guys are together I catch you her looking at you in "that way." So if you could just keep yourself together and not be a prick you might actually get her," Sirius said laughing a little at the shock on James's face. He'd never said so much on the subject.

"You think?" James asked excitedly.

"Definitely," Sirius told his best mate.

"Alright!" James said and then he sobered quickly and he said, "What's going on with you, Sirius. You shouldn't have run off with Remus's girl."

"Why does everyone assume that I'm so reckless I sleep with people who are dating my two best friends!?" I yelled. I couldn't believe people thought I was that bad!

"Hey, mate, cool down okay?" James said bracingly, "You didn't let me finish."

I looked up at my best friend hoping he was going to see my side of things.

"Remus probably shouldn't have begun a relationship with a girl that you were after," James said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Someone could see that I wasn't the only villain in the story that had begun when Devin and I had met.

"What's going on with you Sirius?" James said worriedly turning his hazel eyes on me.

"Well. So I Liz was sleeping with Davies behind my back so I dumped her. Addy tried to get involved," I said purposely skating over what had happened in the forest, "then I met Devin and she made me feel better and we were hanging out before the full moon, you know what happened then. Liz came in and tried to get me, Addy came in and offered to have sex with me right then and there in front of Devin. I said no. Then Devin let it slip that Remus…well she said Remus's secret in front of Addy and Addy freaked out when Remus walked in. Devin obliviated her, covered for me, and they left together," Sirius faltered a moment, "And then when I left the Hospital Wing I was gonna run into the Transfiguration room because I lost my book and they were in there… snogging."

James was silent a moment and made sure to give me a moment to make sure I was composed, and that's why we were best mates, before he said, "So basically Remus stepped over the line this time, not you."

And suddenly I remembered the Marauder's Code. It hadn't occurred to me because Prongs and Mooney, and I hadn't really been speaking much lately. Rule #1: Do everything you might have to do in the morning after, the night before because after the party, assuming it's any good which it should be if a Marauder is going, you will be too smashed, hung over, or tired to pack properly.

Rule #2: You do not date a girl your fellow Marauder has dated without the express permission of all of the Maruaders.

Rule #3: When a Marauder attends a party the maximum amount of people who remember the entire party should be three, but preferably none.

Rule #4: If a Marauder is pursuing a woman, she is off limits to all other Marauders.

Rule #5: All grades have to be passing. Preferably O's or E's. A Marauder's grade is the effort of all the Marauder's.

Rule #7: Marauder's come first. Any deserting of the Marauder in need has to be cleared by the Marauder in question.

I looked at my best mate, "Remus broke Rule #4!"

James looked shocked, "Remus broke a rule of the Maruader's Code? But…"

"I know!" I said. Remus was the last one they had expected to break the Marauder's Code. I had a sneaking suspicion they all thought I would be the first one to break it, "So… what exactly are we supposed to do about that? I mean we never came up with like… consequences."

"Yeah… cause we never thought we'd ever break it," James said. They had both stopped and were standing in the hallway looking at each other with confused expressions.

"It never seemed that hard to follow…" I said, even though I knew James was aware of why we never thought we'd break the code.

It had always been so easy! No touching Lily, James wanted her. Peter never let anyone know who he liked, and as far as I knew in all the seventeen years we'd been friends he'd never gotten any ass. Then Remus usually kept his crushes to himself or swooped in, in my aftermath and so he'd never seemed to have a problem with me getting lucky everywhere I turned. And he'd never indicated that he wanted anything more than a week or two from a girl. Everyone always just assumed he did cause he was quieter about everything.

"So…what happens now?" James asked.

It was quite apparent that both of our minds had been blown. Then suddenly Devin ran up the stairs we were standing at the top of and I put my arm out to stop her a moment.

She picked her head up and I saw her face. Tears were streaming out of her purple eyes and my hand froze where I had outstretched it towards her and she brushed past it, ignoring both of us.

James and I looked at each other shocked. My shock soon turned into anger, and it was symbol of our friendship how quickly James's shock turned to indignation.

Unfortunately the object of our recent roller coaster was walking up the stairs after his girlfriend.

As his foot touched the top step me and James faced him shoulder to shoulder. Remus picked up his head and glared at Sirius, "Excuse me," he said coldly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I roared. I couldn't believe she'd been crying!

James put a bracing arm on my shoulder and spoke, "Moony, you're breaking the rules. You have to break up with her."

Remus looked between them and his face contorted in anger that was alien to both of us, "I knew you'd take his side! Might as well not be the Marauder's! When it's really just gonna be you two when it comes down to it!"

"Remus," James said stopping Remus's angry tirade and continuing in a formal and very serious voice, "You broke Rule number four of the Marauder Code."

"I…What?" Remus said momentarily stunned by my irate expression and James stoic and serious face.

"Rule Number Four: if a Marauder is pursuing a woman, she is off limits to all other Marauders," James recited, "You broke it."

"I…No."

I opened my mouth and I was going to tell him a variety of things he could shove up his ass but James beat me to it, and in a calm and almost emotionless voice said, "Sirius was clearly pursuing Devin. Even I could tell, that's why I was such at total prick this week," he said to me apologetically and then continued, "And you not only pursued her but succeeded in beginning a relationship with her. You've broken Rule Number Four."

Remus looked like a fish out of water. His eyes were wide and his mouth opened and closed as if there were several things he would have liked to say but had temporarily forgotten how to speak.

We waited till he found words, "Well…what happens now?"

"That's what we were wondering," James said losing his attitude when he was announcing to Remus what he'd done wrong.

"Can I say what I would like to happen?" I asked.

Remus grimaced, "Yes."

"I would like you to follow the code and back off Devin. Not that I've done anything, cause I want you to know I haven't. She wasn't even with me half this week. She was waiting for me," I said looking into Remus's light eyes and then remembering why she'd waited for me I told them, "I climbed the erection."

"You wha-" James began looking confused and then understanding dawned in his eyes, "NO WAY!"

I nodded proud of myself, "She was gonna come with me but I left her the first night and climbed up on my own. And she waited for me in the lower cave."

Remus put his head in his hands, "I'm such an ass!"

"Twice this week. It's a new record for you," I said refusing to be helpful.

James punched me, "Stop."

"Sorry Sirus. It's just I thought… I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I yelled at her and called her stuff I shouldn't have and broke up with her and," Remus opened up the hand that he had balled into a fist and it showed her two rings, "I took these."

James looked at his friend like he'd never seen him before, "What's going on Moony? You've been really angry lately."

Remus scuffed his foot on the floor, "I know. I got a letter from the ministry. My mom miscarried again. Doctors are saying that she shouldn't try anymore."

James looked shocked, "Moony why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know. I…don't know," Remus said hopelessly. He looked at the two rings in his hand and held them out too me, "Go get her. I broke the code. She's yours."

"Thanks mate!" I said but before I left I grabbed his shoulder and said, "Rule #7," before I turned and jogged up the stairs towards the Astronomy Tower.

When I threw open the door there she was sitting alone on the edge of the tower. The sky was violent, a red and orange sunset was fading into the trees but instead of the night sky there was a storm front threatening to cut the sunset short.

I was paralyzed for a minute by the scene before me. I had never realized before just how beautiful Devin was, her long red hair fell to the middle of her back, and even though I'd only known her a week I knew if she turned to look at me her wispy bangs that swept over her right eye. Her face would be pale and her beautiful violet eyes would look at me…

"Sirius?"

Woops! She was looking at me. I didn't say anything I just walked towards her and held my hand out to her. The hand with the rings, "Remus told me to give them to you," I told her.

She looked at me a little shocked, "Listen…" she started and then she stopped, "Uhm look I really like you and I don't want to get my heart broken," she said quickly so she couldn't chicken out.

I sat down next to her, "What if I promised not to break your heart?"

She grinned at me, "What if I didn't trust you?"

Since I was joking I didn't grin back, "What if I told you half of what people say about me isn't true?"

"What if I asked which half?" she said but her grin was fading cause she was looking at my eyes and beginning to catch on to the fact that I was being serious.

"I'd tell you."

"What are people saying about you that isn't true Sirius?"

"I probably haven't actually had sex with _half_ the girls people say I have. For some reason girls will say they've had sex with me even if all we ever did was hook up or whatever," I said looking up at the oncoming storm front.

"But that doesn't even make sense. Why would a girl just say she's slept with you?" Devin said looking at me, I could feel her eyes. I looked at her and shrugged.

"Search me. And I'm not really one to care for my reputation, so I'm not really worried about what they say."

Devin was looking at me in a strange way and I was beginning to lean towards her when the heaven's opened up and it began to pour just as the first crack of thunder echoed across the grounds.

I jumped up onto the sill and offered my hand to help her up on the ledge. She grinned up at me, took my hand and allowed me to help her up on the ledge.

As the storm raged around us, I found myself watching her more then the storm. She glanced at me but when her eyes met mine they were held transfixed.

I started walking towards her and she didn't move. I could tell she was afraid to back up while on the ledge. I put one hand on her waist and guided her backwards until she was 

backed up against the pillar she'd been standing near. I put my other hand on the pillar right next to her head.

She turned her head towards the inside of my arm and her nose grazed it sending goose bumps traveling up my arm. She turned her face back up towards mine and I moved closer towards her, essentially pinning her to the pillar.

Her purple eyes were blazing into mine and one thought crossed my mind, "for a girl who swore to be a virgin till marriage she was turning out to be pretty…active."

She was looking up at me and then suddenly I felt her small hands in the belt loops of my jeans as she tugged a little on them, and I leaned in and my mouth closed over hers.


End file.
